


Stop The Night With Me

by mary_carmichael



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I love them so much, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Making Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_carmichael/pseuds/mary_carmichael
Summary: This is the night where Alec and Maurice make love in the hotel room.They both burst in through the door only to disentangle themselves and shrug off their jackets immediately, and Maurice slipped Alec’s suspenders off his shoulders, making his trousers sag slightly. He lifted Alec’s leg to his waist as he pushed him into the wall.
Relationships: Maurice Hall/Alec Scudder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Stop The Night With Me

They both burst in through the door only to disentangle themselves and shrug off their jackets immediately, and Maurice slipped Alec’s suspenders off his shoulders, making his trousers sag slightly. He lifted Alec’s leg to his waist as he pushed him into the wall.

“Maurice...” He ground his hips in response. As they kissed each other fervently Maurice palmed him and slid his hands underneath his underwear. He pulled them down and lifted his other leg and braced him against the wall, caging himself between Alec’s lean legs. Alec, albeit shorter than Maurice, was not lighter than him, but what Maurice lacked in weight he compensated for in vigorous ardor. And now he rolled his hips in earnest. 

“Ngk… Maurice.” 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you,” Maurice groaned into his ear, nearly breathless with his hands on his splendidly curved waist.

“Oh? Tell me more,” Alec muttered into his neck, then nibbled gently. 

“No. No more words.” Alec wrapped one arm around his neck as he slipped off his suspenders and pulled Maurice out. He kissed him soundly and gave him an inquiring glance before Alec nodded his head slid his tongue into his mouth. Maurice licked his fingers and caressed his backside vaguely before circling his fingers to the familiar sensitive spot. Alec gasped through the kiss before melting into it. Maurice leaned further into him and felt around the ring of muscle. He pushed one knuckle in and Alec broke their kiss with a whine to bury his face in his hair. Maurice pressed in before he couldn’t go any further. Alec whined again.

“More?” He sighed assuredly, but Maurice twisted his finger cruelly. Alec’s head jolted backward.

“What was that?” he teased, finger beckoning. He groaned.

“Yes, more! Christ, Maurice.” Maurice readily slipped in another finger. Alec shook his head.

“Too fast?”

“No, I said more.” Maurice paused, then his eyes darkened in realization. He looked down to his crotch, satisfied with what he saw as he stroked him. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Maurice.” 

“Oh?” Maurice flicked his wrist and Alec’s breath hitched. 

“You’re pure evil. Stop teasing and get on with it,” he whined. Maurice nodded and stroked himself between his cheeks. He teased him with his tip and stroked that right of muscle with it, refusing to break eye contact. He didn’t stop until Alec whined again. He finally breached him and gingerly slipped inside with a gritted groan. This time it was Maurice who buried his head into his neck. He nearly came then and there.

“Lord, you’re so tight,” he said, his voice muffled. Alec moaned in confirmation. He caressed his temple and nibbled at his ear to ease him. 

Or else it would have been over before it began. 

It took all Alec’s might to still his hips, and as his muscles contracted he knew that may not be enough. Maurice breathed into his neck and eased forward. 

“Hmph.” Maurice’s sigh ended with a hitch and Alec encouraged him with a kiss to his neck. Maurice pushed in until their hips were pressed soundly together like two jigsaw pieces and Alec was absolutely full to the brim with him. 

“Oh, God,” Maurice panted.

“Come on, Maurice, give us a thrust,” he purred as his legs locked him in and shoved Maurice somehow deeper inside. With his permission, Maurice pulled his hips back and thrust forward. He didn’t know whether he could hold back if he tried. He stroked Alec and thrust again and again at different angles before he found that sweet spot. 

“Maurice,” he whispered, his head lolling back. His muscles twitched which elicited a dry sob from Maurice and he paused, burying his head into his broad shoulder, stilling himself and catching his breath as he throbbed and realized that he was closer than he initially thought. Alec hushed him and met his hips with his. He littered his face with light kisses.

“You’re okay, you’re doing so well. Are you almost there?” he asked.

“What does it look like?” he gritted.

Alec braced Maurice’s head with his hands and gave him a salacious kiss, as Maurice fell into a rhythm. Alec himself was on that lovely brink and he reveled in it. He’d waited so long that entire night, and though he’d imagined this time would be spent on a bed, this was more than enough. Maurice tugged him hard as he explored his mouth. Alec brushed his hand aside. His hitched voice and clenched muscles indicated that he was an inch away from his destination. 

“Harder, Maurice. Just let go, now.” And Maurice did indeed let go. With his hips in both hands, he snapped his hips as brutally as he possibly could. Alec then made one of the smallest, sweetest sounds he had ever heard, urging Maurice’s eyes to roll back as his head was buried into his neck. 

“Yes, that’s it. Let it out, love.”

That’s what did it, and with five violent thrusts.

He came. 

“I love you,” he half-groaned, half-sobbed, his body seizing up as he filled him. Moments later, Maurice gave a few weak, sweet thrusts for a few of Alec’s responding nuzzles. As they wound down Maurice could no longer bear his weight; Alec felt this and he lowered his legs and stood on his own two feet. 

“You alright?” Alec asked, holding his head, arms still encircling him.

“I should be the one asking you that question.” He kissed him resoundingly, and they embraced. Alec then roughly pulled his legs up to switch positions. Maurice, the lighter of the two, was more than pleased to be carried. 

“My lord.”

“My love.” Alec set him on the bed and spooned him. Alec lifted his leg over him and reached lower to touch him again offering a final caress before nodding off.

“I love you, Alec.” Maurice only received a couple of contented sighs in response, but that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fanfic, i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
